Double Bubble Toil and Trouble
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Halloween night, Jace comes into the Institute with a mild wound that weakens him completely and leaves everyone else confused. Angst and pain ensues Set after COG Jace/Clary and Malec! Please R
1. Chapter 1

--50TH FIC, WHOO! This was supposed to be posted on Halloween but i had some server issues that just got fixed, so bear with me! Alright this is my first MI story w/ Jace and Clary. Tell me how it goes. Happy Halloween!--

**Double Bubble Toil and Trouble**

"Hang on, hang on," Clary said impatiently, stepping out of the elevator and walking toward the door of the Institute. "Who the hell-" She was cut off by a body falling into her. She caught the person, bending and grunting with their sudden weight.

The rain hissed outside, sending an icy breeze through the door. But what concerned Clary was the trembling figure in her arms.

"Jace?!" He was soaked through-and-through; his clothes plastered to his body, golden curls sticking to his face, droplets of water sliding off the ends.

"Clary," He said in a small voice, a voice that scared her deeply. "C-Clary, help me."

"Jace, what, what's wrong?" Her throat was suddenly very dry, and the fact that her heart had leapt in it wasn't helping. "Jace, are you hurt?" He nodded weakly. "Show me."

He nudged his left shoulder toward her, keeping his face rested against her.

Clary moved the torn and slightly bloodied fabric covering the topmost part of his bicep and saw a thin, slightly swollen scratch still oozing blood. Now Clary was confused as well as frightened. Jace had taken some of the worst beatings she had ever seen and had walked away with a smile on his face. This, this was just a scratch, literally.

"Jace, I, I don't understand." She admitted. He took a wheezing breath.

"F-fought a d-demon an', an' it scratched me," He whispered. He winced in mid breath, fingers clenching Clary's shirt tight. "Clary, p-please…"

_Demon poison._ Clary thought. "Okay, okay, come here, Jace." She hauled him up as carefully as she could and helped him walk into the elevator, which was a solid thirty feet away.

He nearly collapsed when the doors closed. If Clary hadn't been supporting his weight he would have fallen like a sack of potatoes. He was breathing hard and coughing.

"I c-can't, Clary, I c-can't." He gasped.

"Okay, okay, I've got you, Jace. You're alright, I've got you." She was so scared. She had no idea what she should do. Jace was impervious, invincible, untouchable, nothing hurt him to this magnitude. And if it did he would _never_ let it show. But he would be alright. She could draw and _iratze _and he'd be just fine. Right? She prayed it would be so.

He clung to her tightly, shaking violently, teeth chattering, his eyes closed. In the light Clary could see what he had been through, and what the poison was doing to him.

His breath came in short, labored gasps. His black T-shirt and jeans were torn and stained with blood that wasn't his own. The dark color of his clothes only accented how pale his skin had gotten, how the dark circles under his eyes looked like violent bruises.

She couldn't have been more relieved when the doors opened.

Isabelle, who had been waiting for the elevator in her costume to head to the first party she was attending for the evening, turned and gasped when she saw them.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"Isabelle, help." Clary grunted, body numb from supporting Jace's weight. The young Shadowhunter ran and slung her brother's arm over her shoulder. Jace yelped in pain, breath coming even quicker.

"Sorry!" Isabelle said, sounding as scared as Clary felt. Jace shook his head slightly, a silent way of telling her it was alright.

How they managed to get to Jace's way-too-tidy room God only knew.

Clary held him up while she peeled his shirt off. He groaned in discomfort, goosebumps rising over his now bare skin. He huddled himself closer together, leaning into Clary for warmth.

"Shh…Hang on Jace. just hang on for a second, okay?" She said gently. He nodded, eyes half open.

She got the rest of his sopping wet clothes off of him and replaced them with a pair of sweats. She left his shirt off, knowing that she'd be drawing a rune soon and she didn't want the fabric to hurt the cut on his arm. She carefully lied him down and brushed his damp curls out of his face.

"Okay, I'm gonna see if I can find Magnus, okay?" She said. "You're gonna be alright, Jace." But she wasn't so sure. He was acting so strangely. He wasn't trying to tell her to stop treating him like this because he was fine, he wasn't cracking any sort of joke, he wasn't cursing himself for being stupid enough to get himself infected with poison and he didn't object to getting Magnus's help.

She was beyond worried, beyond scared, but maybe the High Warlock could shed some light on this mess.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked, turning to Isabelle.

"He's in Alec's room." She said. Clary nodded and bolted upstairs.

* * *

Magnus sighed, looking at Alec with an exasperated expression.

"Just relax." He said, moving to kiss him again. Alec kissed him back, but his eyes were open, body tense and distracted.

"What if my parents-"

"You're eighteen years old, Alexander. You can't get in trouble for having a person of interest in your room with the door closed anymore." He said matter-of-factly.

"I…I don't know if I…"

"Can have a legitimate make out while your parents are in the house?" Magnus finished. Alec nodded, eyes on the floor. Magnus smiled lightly and lifted his chin.

"You _want_ to make out, right?" Alec nodded, blushing. "Alright," Magnus cupped his face in his hands. "Just think that there is no one else in the world right now. Absolutely no one. The only other person on the face of the Earth is me. You have me all to yourself, no interruptions. Just us." Alec nodded, relaxing slowly. Magnus pulled Alec's face to his own, meeting his soft lips. Alec's arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair and holding him tight, lips turning passionate and heated. Magnus grinned.

"Now that's more like it." He growled. His own fingers found themselves braided in his Shadowhunter's hair, holding him as close as he could get him. Alec melted in his arms, trying to get him closer; as if that were possible.

Magnus was irked when the door suddenly flew open. Alec didn't seem to notice. With a flick of his wrist Magnus shut the door with a slam. It burst open again. And Magnus shut it again. Open, close. Open, close. Open, close. Magnus sighed, breaking apart from Alec, who in turn looked very disappointed.

"Excuse me for a moment," He said, putting a finger to his lips and turned to see a very agitated Clary standing in the doorway. "What could you _possibly_ need right _now?_ I'm kind of in the middle of something?" Alec, who's hair was mussed, lips swollen from kissing and a light beading of sweat on his face, blushed at the sight of the girl.

"I need your help." Clary said. Magnus frowned.

"It better be important. And I _mean_ important." He said stiffly. Clary bit her lip, distress in her eyes.

"Jace is hurt," She said. This sparked attention in the warlock's eyes. Alec sat up straighter. "I think it might be demon poison. I'm pretty sure an _iratze_ would work, but I want a second opinion." Magnus nodded and stood immediately.

"To be continued, darling." He said, dropping Alec a broad wink. Alec swallowed hard and blushed deeper.

* * *

Magnus sat down next to Jace, who was trembling and sweating, shallow breath filling the room with a rattling sound. He looked at the cut on Jace's arm, lightly running his first two fingers over it. He winced deeply, grimacing almost. Jace hissed softly, eyes squeezing shut.

"Shh…" Magnus soothed, touching Jace's forehead. "I know, I know."

Isabelle and Clary exchanged glances. Magnus was being nice, to Jace.

"Hurts." Jace mumbled. Magnus nodded, genuine concern in his face.

"I know, Jace, I know. It's going to be alright, okay? You're going to be okay."

He stood and went over to Clary and Isabelle.

"Can I draw the rune now?" Clary asked, desperate to release Jace from this strange pain he seemed to be going through. Magnus laughed ruefully.

"I wouldn't, if I were you. If you bring a stele anywhere _near _him it will kill him. If I touch him with any hint of magic he will die. That poison is designed to weaken anything and anyone. It makes the strongest of us helpless. It makes us mundane, too mundane." He said grimly.

"So, what's going to happen to him?" Isabelle asked. Magnus sighed and looked at Jace over his shoulder.

"One drop of this type of poison will bring the _world_ to its knees. He's just a child. I've only seen this poison once."

"When?" Clary asked.

"Five hundred years ago. I was young, careless. The demon got the better of me and but me. I almost died," He held up his wrist. A small white scar shown in the center. "I know what this poison does."

"And what does it do?" Isabelle asked, irritated.

"Think of the worst flu virus you've ever seen in someone. The hallucinations, the fevers, the chills, the vomiting, the sheer vulnerability of it all. Now amplify it by a hundred. That is what this poison does. It makes you sick and powerless against anything and everything. You will see him at the weakest you will probably ever see him in his life." He said.

"What can I do?" Clary asked shakily.

"Be there for him. Help him get what he needs. And make sure that someone who cares is with him _at all times._ There's nothing worse than going through this alone." The last part of his sentence died away. Clary nodded.

"And the rest of us..?" Isabelle ventured.

"Can get back to our Halloween misadventures. There's nothing we can do for him and the last thing he would want is for the world to stop because of an injury he received." Magnus concluded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was busy." He left the room.

Isabelle stood there awkwardly in her elaborate Renaissance style dress, looking stunning as usual.

"You can go, Isabelle," Clary said. "I think he would want you to go." She hesitated.

"Go," Jace rasped. "'S okay." She nodded and headed for the door, pausing before leaving.

"Take care of him." She said firmly. Clary nodded. Isabelle shut the door behind her, her clicking heels fading down the hallway.

She laced her fingers in Jace's, gently caressing his face. God, he had a high fever already.

"It's gonna be alright, Jace. You're gonna be okay." She said, smiling gently.

He turned his head and whimpered into the pillow. Clary's heart stuttered. Jace Wayland just…he just…God, this was bad.

--Please review!--


	2. Chapter 2

--Sorry it took so long, server issues...Grr...Anyway, enjoy!--

**Double Bubble Toil and Trouble**

The first whimper that Jace uttered was not his last. But he couldn't do anything to stop it. He tried, but he didn't have the strength. He'd never felt so weak in his life. His body ached all over, his face was on fire but the rest of him was freezing. He trembled underneath the blanket Clary had laid over him. He didn't want to be this vulnerable in front of her. He didn't want to be this weak. But there was nothing he could do about it. He felt awful, no he felt beyond awful.

Any whisper of a breeze made painful goosebumps rise on his skin. He was so cold his teeth were chattering. His vision was foggy and swirled. He felt Clary's hand on his clammy cheek, gently stroking his face. She looked worried, very worried.

"It's going to be alright, Jace," She assured. "It's alright."

The small part of his mind that was still working and thinking properly was chastising him for being so careless. The night had started out innocently enough…

He'd been walking, just walking, taking some time to think. He'd cut through the park, taking one of the paths a lot of people didn't know about, hearing the usual trick-or-treaters ringing doorbells and giggling through the streets. As he continued down the narrow sidewalk he heard something unnatural.

A low growl emitting notes that mundanes would hear as strange and exotic music. But not to Jace. Jace heard it as something dangerous that needed to be killed.

He saw the demon come out of the shadows, slithering so fast it was a mere blink even to Jace's eye. It drew itself up to full height in front of Jace, jowls dripping with a silvery drool, tail sharp and hard like the rest of its body, standing straight, like a knife. The creature was all black, easily hidden. It had no eyes nor nose but it sensed Jace was there. It knew, somehow.

Jace grinned, reaching behind him and retrieving a dormant stele that was attached to his waistband.

"You know, I thought Alien was a terrible movie," He smirked. The creature snarled. Jace shook his head. "Everybody's a critic. _Azrael!" _The stele came to life in his hands and he swung, aiming for the thing's face.

The demon was fast, hissing and throwing its drool as it did. Jace grimaced and kept swinging.

It wasn't the claws or the speed of its body that Jace had to worry about. It was the tail. It came at him like a sword, slamming into his stele when he blocked a jab to his heart.

The creature shoved him back, growling as lightning pierced the sky and hard rain started to fall.

Jace half smiled, heart pounding, feeling exhilarated, thinking _"God, I love killing stuff."_

"Bring it." He grinned. The thing launched itself at him; Jace braced himself. It crashed into him, snarling and snapping its tiny pointed teeth at his face. Jace held the stele close to its face, slowing overpowering the demon's clawed hand wrapped tightly around his wrist and bringing it closer.

Jace broke free and quickly lashed the blade across its face. The thing howled and writhed, backing away from him. That was when the tail slit his arm. He winced but didn't do much more. The thing was still squirming and screaming on the ground when Jace stabbed its heart with a satisfied smile on his lips. The screams stopped. He stood, panting, retrieving the stele from its chest. The strange silvery liquid was on this as well, mixed with the red of its blood. Jace grunted and wiped the blade on his soaked shirt. He turned to head back to the Institute to take a shower and change out of his wet clothes when he got dizzy, really dizzy. The world spun before him, drifting in and out of focus. He thought he was going to puke. When it stopped he was on his hands and knees with no prior knowledge as to how he got there, panting. His arms were shaking just from holding up his own weight. The scratch on his arm burned terribly.

He forced himself to stand, being as stubborn as he was. He stumbled back the way he came, wondering why he felt this way.

_Get to Clary,_ He thought. _Just get to Clary._

He'd barely gotten to the Institute. And once he had he collapsed on his knees in front of the door, pounding on it, trying to stand up. He didn't find the will until he heard Clary's voice on the other side.

He was shivering violently in the rain, coughing a few times, wishing he were inside and warm. The door opened and he fell forward into her arms, breathing her in, relieved to feel her warm skin again.

And now he was here, feeling unbelievably miserable.

He coughed hard, scraping his throat when he swallowed.

"Are you alright?" Clary asked. He shook his head.

"I don't feel good." He said softly.

Clary could tell. He was paler than he had been when she brought him up here. His gold eyes were bright with fever, his body trembled with chills.

"It's going to be okay, Jace." She assured, taking his freezing hand in hers.

"'M cold," He shivered. "'M really cold." Clary pulled the covers back and climbed in next to him. He clung to her instantly, sighing against her warmth.

She was sitting up, her back on the pillows. She touched his burning face as he buried it in her shirt.

"You need sleep, Jace," She said gently. He nodded, closing his eyes, too tired to fight his own exhaustion. But he would wish later that he had stayed awake.

* * *

_Father had me by the arm, that was all I knew. He'd blindfolded me for this exercise. For this test. I didn't know what it was, but it must be important.._

_We were going down stairs, deeper and deeper. I'd never been to this part of the manor before. We went through hall after hall, twisting and turning until I stopped keeping track because I was so dizzy. I stumbled trying to keep up with his quick, long strides and I nearly fell when he stopped. The blindfold was removed, but I wouldn't have been able to tell anyway. It was completely black. _

"_Father?" His grip on my arm was gone._

"_Find you way back upstairs or you'll starve to death, understand?" Before I could answer he was gone. I felt him leave._

_I looked around this place, this dark, cold, empty place. Like the dungeons in the Silent City. I wandered through the halls, my hands on the walls, trying to remember the way I came. _

_I was in there forever. I was so thirsty, so tired, so hungry, so cold, so scared and so alone. I was only five. _

_By the time I found the door I was literally dragging myself up the stairs, fingers bleeding. I was bruised and dirty and I just wanted it to be over. I was moving in a daze, barely conscious. My blood slicked hands got the door open and I collapsed onto the hardwood, breathing hard. My entire body hurt and I was still scared. But I was out. I had won. _

_He stood over me, looking down. I smiled weakly at him, wondering if he'd be proud of me. If he'd pick me up and help me. But he didn't. Nothing like that happened._

"_It's been almost two days," He said coldly. "Get yourself cleaned up, get something to eat and go to bed." And he left me there. _

_It took a long time for me to find the strength to get up. But I stood on trembling legs and managed to get myself into the kitchen, getting some bread and water._

_Getting up the stairs hurt. It hurt very bad. I stumbled, staggered, tripped and fell. But I got upstairs. I got in and out of the shower and collapsed on my bed. I felt so alone. My room felt so big, so empty. I didn't hear a sound, not one. _

_So I held onto my pillow, burrowing my face in it and wishing it could breathe._

* * *

"It's so dark…" Jace moaned, still sleeping. "It's so dark, father, help me." His voice was small, meek and scared. Clary stroked his fevered forehead, heart racing at the tone of his voice.

"Jace, shh…It's okay. It's just a dream, wake up, baby. Shhh, Jace, Jace, wake up!"

His eyes opened, wide and terrified.

"Clary, Clary it's too dark, please Clary, please, it's too dark." He whimpered. Clary flicked on the lamp on the nightstand next to her, filling the room with a dim light.

He relaxed, breath gasping.

"Shh…He can't hurt you, Jace. He can't hurt you anymore." She assured. He looked at her with that same childlike look she had seen only once before.

"He, he wasn't trying to hurt me. He was training me. He was helping me."

"Jace, anyone who would leave you in the dark isn't trying to help you." She said gently.

Jace looked away, pain deep in his face, his lip trembling.

"Jace, Jace, I'm sorry, I-" He shook his head, resting his face in her shirt. He took a few shuddering breaths, trying to calm himself down and blink the tears away. No, no he wasn't that weak yet.

"He couldn't love, could he?" He whispered. Clary shook her head sadly.

"No, Jace. I don't think he could," Jace shut his eyes and swallowed hard. "Go back to sleep, Jace. Try and rest."

Once again Jace let himself slip into unconsciousness without a fight.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to try this again?" Magnus asked softly. He had just told Alec what had happened to Jace. He had explained what the poison would do, how it would affect him and how much of a chance he had of surviving (Of which Magnus was certain there was a 99 percent chance of).

"Yes," Alec said, scooting closer to him. His head was spinning, fear and panic threatening to take him over entirely. Jace was his best friend, his brother and now this had happened. Jace had never been the weak one, he had. Jace had always been strong, always there to help him when he screwed up. But not now. Now Jace was hurt, hurt bad and there was nothing Alec, or Magnus, or Maryse or even Clary could do about it. "I need a distraction, please."

Alec leaned forward.

Magnus's eyes lit up in surprise when he felt Alec's nose brush against his cheek, lips hovering over his own. Magnus let them linger there, faces so close they could feel each other's breath, noses next to each other. Magnus's hand ghosted over Alec's cheek; Alec stifled a shiver.

"Magnus…" Alec whispered, yearning. Magnus met the Shadowhunter's lips, unable to deprive himself or Alec any longer.

Magnus moved his lips slowly, savoring what Alec tasted like.

Alec pulled their bodies flush, hands inside Magnus's jacket, feeling his pounding heart.

Magnus sighed, kissing him faster, fingers tangled in his hair.

Alec pulled Magnus closer and-

And that's when they heard the screams.

Tbc…

--Angst and yaoi, what more could u want? lol jk jk. More soon!--


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Bubble Toil and Trouble**

Jace had started mumbling in his sleep minutes after he'd slipped into unconsciousness. It was incoherent at first. And when Clary could make it out it nearly broke her heart.

"No, no, father, please. Not that, it was an accident, please! I'm sorry. I'm sorry, father. I didn't mean to. Not that, no, not that, please!" He whimpered.

"Jace," Clary said urgently. "Jace, wake up! Wake up, baby. It's okay, it's okay he can't hurt you. Shhh…"

"That's when Jace started screaming. The sound chilled her to her core.

"Wake up! Wake up, Jace, c'mon, baby, wake up!" She begged.

Jace screamed like he was going through the worst beating of his life.

Magnus and Alec burst through the door, looking scared.

"Oh my god." Alec said softly.

"PLEASE! PLEASE, FATHER, NO!" Jace pleaded.

"JACE!" Clary yelled. He sat up, startled awake, breathing raggedly. Clary turned his face toward hers.

"Alexander," Magnus said, grabbing Alec's arm. "We should go, Alec." Alec shook his head.

"No, Magnus we can't just-"

"Would he want you to see him like this?" He asked gently. Alec looked at Jace again, whose face was buried in Clary's neck.

"No," He said. "No he wouldn't." Magnus took his hand and led him out of the room.

"Clary," Jace moaned softly. "Clary."

"Shh, I'm here Jace, it's okay." She coaxed his face up to look at her. His eyes met hers, and her heart shattered.

Jace Wayland was crying.

Tears fell helplessly down his cheeks. He was trying to stop them, but they wouldn't.

He turned away from her, ashamed.

"Jace?" Clary whispered, hardly able to believe what she was seeing. "Jace it's alright," She hugged him, wincing when he began sobbing lightly. "It's okay, it's alright." She soothed.

"I-I'm sorry," He choked. "I'm s-sorry Clary."

She shook her head, running her fingers through his hair.

Jace hadn't cried in years. He found it an act of weakness, of vulnerability. And he hated being either of those almost as much as he hated facing the horrible memories he had.

But now, in his weakened and fevered state, he had no choice. Clary didn't find it weak, nor pathetic. She saw it as Jace's pain finally bubbling to the surface and washing away. In a strange way, she was relieved.

"Don't be sorry, Jace," She said softly. "Don't be sorry, it's okay. Let it out, let it out, baby." And he did.

Jace sobbed harshly against her, body trembling, weak fingers gripping her shirt just for something to hold on to.

"I didn't mean to," He whispered. "It was an accident, Clary, I swear."

"Shh, I know. I know it was. He can't hurt you anymore. Shh…"

Jace cried for hours. His anguish ranged from painful sobs to quiet whimpers. He talked occasionally: "Max…Not Max, no…" "He killed me, he killed me…" "Don't let me go, Clary. Please, please, Clary don't let go."

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere, Jace. I've got you."

"I l-love you." He whispered. She hugged him tighter, kissing his temple.

"I love you too."

He shivered, the air around him feeling like ice, body aching every time he moved. His fever was very high and unrelenting. His head pounded with his heart, and crying didn't help. His vision stayed blurred and flashed between memory and reality.

His chest hurt. His _heart_ hurt. So he cried. Out of his current state of misery and unrequited memories that had been bottled up for a very long time, he cried. And what he hated most, he couldn't help it.

* * *

He cried himself to sleep. It had taken hours, but he was finally resting. She wiped the tears from his damp face, stroking his hair.

Jace was always so strong. He wasn't afraid of anything. He fought demons and Downworlders and thoroughly enjoyed doing it.

Now he was lying in her arms, coughing violently, face so hot it almost burned, chills coming and going. He felt so fragile. One little push and he would break. His sleep was only slightly less fitful than earlier.

Clary could only imagine what he was dreaming; what Valentine had done to him. How someone could do such awful things to a child she didn't know. And the worst of it? Jace thought he did it out of love. He _had_ to think that. If not, well, he might go insane. It hurt too much to think about.

She kissed his burning forehead, hoping that he would be okay soon.

* * *

He woke up the next morning. His eyes felt unbelievably heavy, fog in front of them thick. Clary's hand caressed his face. It was cold, but he welcomed it.

An icy glass was pressed to his dry lips, water slipping through them. He drank rapidly, his sore throat calming. Goosebumps shot through him painfully at the sudden change in temperature.

"Easy, Jace, take it easy." Clary said gently. Jace rested his head back on the pillows, the room spinning.

Nausea swept over him quickly. He swallowed, licking his lips.

"Clary," He whispered. "Clary, I'm g-" He flung himself over the side of the bed and puked into the trashcan that resided there. Clary was startled at first, but she quickly rubbed his back, whispering soothing words that didn't really help much.

And when the bile turned to blood, she got very scared.

"Oh my God, Jace!" She exclaimed. He coughed hard, hard enough to make his eyes water. The blood was still coming. He gasped raggedly for air, eyes wide with fear.

"Clary!" He gulped.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get some help, alright? I'll be right back."

* * *

Magnus and Alec were less than a centimeter away from each other when Clary burst through the door again. Magnus groaned.

"So close." He said, shaking his head.

"I need your help," Clary said. "Please, I don't know what to do."

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Jace is, I think he, come on!" And she darted out of the room. Magnus ran after her.

* * *

Jace was breathing heavily over the trashcan, coughing blood into it. His chest was tight, his throat was on fire.

Magnus and Clary came into the room and he hardly noticed.

Magnus gently rolled him back onto the pillows, looking at him intently.

Jace looked back at him, still trying to breathe.

The warlock looked in Jace's eyes with his own cat-like ones, as if searching for something.

"Clary," He said. "Get me some water." Clary pushed the half empty glass into his hand. Magnus reached into his jacket and pulled out a vial filled with a dark purple powder. He emptied the contents into the glass. The water turned the color of the powder, swirling in dizzying motions.

"Drink this," Magnus said, lifting Jace's head. He carefully tipped the glass into his mouth. Jace stifled coughs with great difficulty before a single drop reached his mouth. "Relax, Jace. Don't think about coughing, just drink."

Jace drank at a slow pace, pausing to breathe.

"I thought magic couldn't go near him." Clary whispered, almost frantically.

"It's not magic. It's an herb."

"What herb?" She asked. Magnus scoffed.

"Nothing you can pronounce," He turned his attention back to Jace. The Shadowhunter grimaced in mid-swallow. "Shh, I know, I know, just drink, Jace. Shh…" Jace drank every drop. Magnus eased his head back down and set the glass aside.

"What does it do?" Clary asked.

"It should make this go away." He said.

"What?!" Clary barked, suddenly infuriated. "Why didn't you give it to him sooner?!" Magnus looked at her, unfazed by her outburst.

"Don't you think if I could I would have? I mean, honestly, why would I just let him sit and suffer? We may not get along that well, but I'm no sadist. He couldn't have drank that earlier. The results would have been fatal. But because the virus has set in and is in full swing that will work just fine. I figured it out by chance, myself. So I know it works. And I know _how_ it works. You've been in this business for about three months. I've been in it for eight centuries. I know what I'm dong, Clary." He assured. Clary looked at the floor.

"Sorry I doubted you." She said. He nodded and turned back to Jace.

"Ramana puternic, prietenul meu." He said softly. Jace nodded. Magnus stood.

"He'll be alright. It's just a matter of time, now." He said.

"Thank…you." Jace rasped. Magnus shook his head.

"Don't mention it. But you owe me now, Shadowhunter." He said jokingly. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Clary sat on the bed next to him, looking curious.

"What did he say to you?" She asked.

"Romanian," Jace breathed. "Stay strong, my friend."

--Emotional roller coaster, huh? Feedback please!--


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Bubble Toil and Trouble**

Magnus was right. The strange mixture he had given him worked almost instantly. His fever broke within the hour. His cough went away, his throat soothed, his headache faded to nothing. His strength took longer to build, but not his stubborn will. That came back very quickly.

"I'm fine, Clary, I just want to get out of this damn bed." He said. She shook her head, hands on his shoulders pushing him back down.

"No you're not. Not until you're better. I'm not taking any chances with this virus, okay? You're staying right here," She said firmly. He sighed, agitated. He folded his arms over his bare chest. She half smiled at him. "Stop pouting."

"I'm bored," He said, justifying his pouting.

"Well, you're gonna have to stay bored for a little while longer." She retorted, sitting down next to him. He looked at her, his face unreadable, and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," He said quietly. "For what you did. For being there. For, for helping me," She knew how uncomfortable he was talking about this, but she let him keep going. "I don't think I would have been able to get through that without you," He was talking so quietly she could barely hear him. "I love you, Clary. And now…now you know how much I need you." He gently pulled her toward him, kissing her softly.

She touched his face and his neck, feeling the scars there.

"You still bored?" She whispered. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. She smiled, heart pounding at the look he was giving her.

"I can get un-bored really fast." He said wryly.

"I don't think un-bored is a word." She retorted. He kissed her deeply, taking her off guard. She gasped, almost literally melting into him, fingers tangled in his gold curls.

"Don't change the subject." He whispered before kissing her again.

"You sure you're, um, up to it?" Clary asked, sounding a little embarrassed.

"I'm _always_ up to it. You'd probably have to kill me for me to not be up to it." He grinned.

"Don't hurt yourself, then." She said, returning the smile. He rolled on top of her, smile fading. He stroked her cheek, hands calloused but somehow soft and gentle.

"I love you, Clary. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too." Clary said, hardly breathing.

He kissed her again, and she could still feel the pain he had inside him, awful memories that might never surface. But she wouldn't push. She wouldn't ask. She would be there. Always.

* * *

Magnus and Alec were, once again, trying to kiss. But it was a little hard when they heard the, uh, noises down the hall.

Magnus sighed and pulled away, agitated. "It's always something." He grumbled.

"Maybe it's a sign that we should just try later." Alec suggested. Magnus looked at him.

"Maybe…" He said. He looked at Alec again, his eyes lighting up with a sudden recognition.

"I cannot be_lieve_ I didn't think of this earlier." He grabbed Alec's hand and snapped his fingers.

Alec blinked, that's all. And one moment he was in his room. The next, on the couch in Magnus's loft. He looked around in disbelief, blue eyes wide.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Magnus smirked and wagged his finger back and forth.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, Alexander," He said. "Now," He pulled Alec's body flush with his own, smiling when the Shadowhunter turned a light shade of pink. "Where were we trying to get to?"

Alec lunged at him, knocking him on his back, lips attacking his. Magnus smiled and laughed in his throat.

"Eager, are we?" He asked. Alec blushed but he kissed him again, sliding over him. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Finally." Alec said. Magnus grinned broadly.

"Yes, finally."

**Fin**

--Ahh, well all is well in the Institute. I know it was short guys, sorry. Thank you for reading!--


End file.
